Memories
by 2theMoonlightSonata
Summary: Maka, age 22, sits alone at a bar in Club Catarang, that is, until she finds some company. Rated M for AsuraxMaka LEMON.


WOAH GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE.

Just sayin', but heres a new story i've been writing in my spare time, which is close to nothing at this point. School just takes up too much of my time...anyway! I hope you enjoy this short asuraxmaka fic!

* * *

><p>The lights at Club Catarang where pulsating from the deep thudding of the bass playing in the heavy techno that echoed through the large building. Maka Albarn was sitting casually at the bar, sipping at a Bloody Mary on this Friday night.<p>

She often came to Club Catarang to dance her stress away from her tiresome teaching job at the academy. Only a few years ago did she attend the same academy as a student, serving Death as a faithful meister and even made his number one weapon, Soul, the Death Scythe he is today. Now 22, Maka had developed since her days the academy. Now slightly bustier, (moving herself up form an A cup to a decent C) she still had a long, lithe body that any woman would die for. She had the same ash blonde hair like she used to back then, although now it was straightened and well below her shoulders.

Every man in Club Catarang had had their eyes set on her at one point; they've seen her there often and she had been hit on multiple times before, but she was surprised when the bartender placed another Bloody Mary in front of her without her ordering one. No one had ever bought her a drink before.

"What's this, Frank?" Maka questioned, eyeing the drink curiously. "I didn't order another..." Frank grinned.

"Compliments to the young man sitting over there." he said as he pointed over his shoulder to a tall man clad in all black seated at the far corner of the bar. "Quite handsome too if I don't say so myself."

Maka laughed with the bartender and took another peek at her mystery man across the bar. He had long black locks of hair, although there was a dyed pattern around his whole head. She shivered as she thought they looked like eyes that were staring at her from every direction. He was severely pale, but it complimented his features perfectly. He was absurdly tall and skinny, but was still muscular to some extent; he definitely had defined arms and shoulders. He was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans with a striped red belt. Maka blushed slightly and couldn't help but think that this man couldn't possibly be the one who sent her this drink. No way.

Her thoughts were then proven wrong, for as she was staring at him, and he looked up and caught her gaze. He smiled and lifted his face further so his hair brushed out of the way, exposing the face she had been dieing to see. He had crimson eyes that stared directly at her, making her feel warm and sent butterflies through her stomach for some odd reason. He had a small mouth, but when he smiled it grew naturally larger. He winked at her and motioned her to come over and visit by lifting his pointer finger up and curing it inwards repeatedly.

Maka looked around and pointed at herself and mouthed 'm-e-?'

The stranger nodded and mouthed back: 'y-o-u.'

Maka picked up her drink and gracefully walked over to this mysterious man, obviously intrigued.

"Thank you for the drink." She smiled as she took a seat next to him, smiling at him generously. Why was she smiling so much?

"Any time." He smirked. "I'd gladly spend all of my money on you." He winked again playfully. The music changed suddenly, turning into a high-speed rhythmic rap song, and in turn, everyone started grinding on the dance floor.

"What's your name?" He smiled sexily to Maka, as he turned on the bar stool to face her fully.

"Maka, and yours?" She said, trying to sound as sexy as she could as well. His eyebrows lifted slightly, he was impressed.

"Asura. Say... you wanna dance?" He asked pointing his thumb to the mass of people grinding the night away.

'Oh, that's how he wants to play the game.' Maka smiled sweetly, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>The dance floor was hot and sweaty. There were so many people around them that the temperature had risen 10 degrees since they had gotten into the mess of people on the dance floor.<p>

Maka and Asura had started off slow, dancing next to each other, taking slow steps, gradually getting closer. They progressed far enough that within 3 songs Maka was grinding onto his leg as he placed his hands on her hips. Eventually they flipped, landing Maka's ass in front of Asuras crotch as she slowly grinded away on him. Asura was enjoying the contact, there was no doubt about it, and their rhythmic pace picked up rapidly as the songs got faster and heavier.

Maka was enjoying herself, teasing this stranger with as much ferocity as she could. He was downright hot and his moves were perfectly executed. 'He's good-looking, buys me drinkings and is one hell of a dancer...is there anything he can't do?' Maka asked herself.

Asura's hands started to wander down, down, down, until they landed themselves on her thighs. He gave a soft squeeze and relished at how soft they were. Maka chuckled to herself, noone could resist her lithe body, she knew that all to well. She picked up the pace, flicking her hips back and forth faster to the quick tempo of the music. Asura hissed in pleasure and as their grinding reached a fever pitch, Asura though of something.

"Hey," Asura shouted huskily over the loud thud of the bass. "Yeah?" Maka shouted behind her.

"I'm kind of hungry, would you like to ditch this place and head to mine for some late diner? I'll cook?" He proposed, stroking Maka's thighs with his palms, pushing her closer into him to get more contact.

"Sounds great." she replied, placing her hands behind her head to wrap around Asura's neck, giving her more leverage to grind into him even harder. Asura had to bite back a moan. 'She has no idea what she's getting into.'

Asura lead Maka out of the crowd and through the club, buying them both a last drink before heading to the parking lot.

"I've got a motor cycle, is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine!"

They arrived to Asura's parking spot quickly, as they were eager to leave. Asura owned a motorcycle alright, it was a black harley davidson that had red flames painted on it's sides. There was also a curious symbol of three vertical eyes on the drivers seat. Asura gave her his helmet and insisted that he'd rather have her to have it and that didn't need one. Asura hopped on first, swinging his leg gracefully over the seat. Maka, however, couldn't get on so gracefully, for she was wearing a short skirt which prevented her from fully extending her leg outwards. As she awkwardly settled herself after she finally got on, Asura kicked the bike to life and sped out of the parking lot and through Death City. He headed South, eventually landing them in a very expensive part of downtown. He pulled in front of a grand building, or rather skyscraper, and helped Maka get off of the bike safely.

As they walked inside, Asura swung his arm over Maka's shoulders slyly, making Maka smile. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to reach the lobby level. After they were inside, Asura pushed the second to last button to the top of the building. "You're gonna love my place, Maka." He said, flashing a toothy grin at her. 'So hot.' She commented in her head.

"I'm sure I will." She winked at him. She shuffled side to side to the elevator music, although it was a bit dull. It was taking quite some time to reach their floor, and Maka was growing quite bored. Asura noticed.

"Bored?" He asked playfully. Maka didn't stop shuffling as she replied: "Just a little, it's taking a while to reach the top, huh?"

"Yeah..." He breathed. He suddenly rested his hand onto Maka's shoulder and gently nudged her against the elevator wall. Stunned, Maka's mind reeled and she allowed herself to become pinned against the wall helplessly. Asura reached a hand behind her and rested his body weight against the wall while the other hand scooped Maka's chin up so he could capture her lips with a tender kiss. T only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to measure her reaction. She didn't seem too resistant, as her eyes had closed and she still held the same position, probably waiting for another kiss.

"I can change that." He grinned before stealing another kiss from her. Maka's stomach flip-flopped with every kiss he gave her. As her face just started to flush a brilliant pink, she started to kiss back as well. Her hands reached up to his chest and gripped onto his shirt.

Asura wanted to take this slow at first, but with the way she was teasing him at the club all night, he couldn't help but pounce onto her like this. As he increased the rhythm of their kissing, he dipped his head lower to gain more access to her delectable lips. He couldn't believe how amazing she tasted; like vanilla ice cream with a hint of strawberry. She finally wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as a single hand wandered lower down her body, finally reaching her backside. He gave a firm squeeze and sent a welcomed warmth rushing to Maka's lower half.

They broke their kiss momentarily a few times to take a gasp of air but Asura insisted on continuing as soon as possible. He wedged his leg between Maka's and was rubbing at her teasingly. Maka flinched and shivered from the much needed attention to her lower half. Maka's knees were growing weaker as his tongue had now gained access to her mouth. It was indulging in her taste thoroughly, but Maka was running out of air, so she broke their kiss to get some much needed oxygen.

Asura couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Maka was flushed pink and her eyes were lidded with a cloud of lust hovering within them. Her hair was slightly messy and was tangled in some spots. He was beyond turned on by her disheveled appearance and their intense make-out session. Asura couldn't help but think: "I can't wait to finally get inside the apartment-" but his thought was cut off by the loud ding of the elevator alerting the couple that they had reached their destination.

He took Maka by the hands and smiled gently at her before guiding her out of the elevator and down a long hallway to an apartment door that read: Executive suite. Maka was regaining her composure and noticed the sign before Asura pulled out his keys to unlock the double doors. 'Executive suite? Is this guy a corporate owner or something...?'

Asura quickly unlocked the door and opened it for Maka to enter first. She glanced up to Asura, which earned her a confident smile, before walking into the elegant room.

The "apartment" could hardly be called that. It was large enough to fit a two story house inside of it and was furnished with luxurious furnishings made of leather and plush materials. The floor was a jet-black tile that was complimented by the black light fixtures that dangled from the loft-like ceiling and brilliantly white walls. The wall she was facing was made entirely of windows and overlooked the whole city. The room was mostly empty space as one room, but to her left she could see the starting of a hallway that probably lead to the bedroom. The kitchen was to her right and was sectioned off by a standing bar table that blended into the granite counter tops of the kitchen counters. To say the least, the "apartment" was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.

"So? What do you think?" Asura asked pridefully. He had no doubt in his mind that she was amazed by his living space, but what he didn't expect was for Maka to run straight to the window. She placed her hands and her forehead to the glass and looked down onto the city below.

"It's so pretty..." She remarked openly. Asura chuckled and followed her casually to the window as well. He walked up behind her and placed his hands atop of hers on the windows.

"That's not the only thing that is _beautiful_ in this apartment right now." He corrected her before giving her a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck. Maka's eyes widened as the heat she felt in the elevator was slowly making its way back to her womanhood.

"Ah-Asura.." She breathed before she was pushed flush against the windows. He continued to kiss the back of her neck, earning him soft gasps when he reached a sensitive spot.

"Hm...?" He hummed, licking his way up to her ear before he kissed the soft spot behind it. He slowly started licking the shell of her ear before he earned an even more passionate moan from the small woman he had captured.

Wanting to see her face again, he flipped Maka around, so she was finally facing him before he firmly held her hands above her head again.

"You're trapped," He chuckled. Maka blushed heavily and turned her face swiftly to the right to escape his intense gaze. Just knowing that gaze was fixed on her made the heat between her legs throb intensely. "Hm..."

Maka jumped as she felt a hand snake up her thighs. It massaged her right thigh seductively, rubbing small circles into her skin, slowly making it's way toward her heated core. It disappeared under he short skirt as it finally reached it's destination. It stroked her tentatively at first, teasing her through, in her opinion, the unfairly thin cloth. Maka started to tremble as he worked her expertly, knowing where to touch and how to touch it. He smiled triumphantly and bit her exposed neck.

"Enjoying this, aren't we?" He smirked, letting his seductive side show all the way through. She could only pant in response as she struggled to grapple free of his hold on her wrists.

"Kiss me..." She whispered, leaning her face towards his. He chuckled light-heartedly and

succumbed to her request. Licking her lips teasingly, he pressed their lips together fiercely, pushing her farther into the windows. She moaned softly in relief as he worked his mouth onto hers. He licked her lips for permission for entrance and she automatically let him in, twisting their tongues together playfully.

As the kissing was quickening pace, so was Asura's teasing. He was rubbing her rapidly now, earning strewn out moans and small gasps. He had decided that that was enough teasing for now and pushed her thong aside to pleasure her properly. Maka's body hitched as she felt his strong calloused hands rub against her wet womanhood. Asura let Maka's hands go and she automatically wrapped them around his neck again. Asura rubbed and pinched her clit playfully, loving the noises Maka was making, before delving a single digit into her. Maka squeaked and held onto Asura tighter. She was tight and hadn't gotten this kind of attention in a while. The heat was unbearable, and she wanted Asura badly.

Asura started to pump his finger in and out of her hot core slowly, gaining speed as he added another digit as well, stretching Maka before he fully pleasured her. Maka's body was burning hot and she was breathing heavily now. He heard his name escape her lips a few times as breathy whispers or pleas for more. Asura fully enjoyed this; seeing Maka in such a state aroused him like no one else ever had.

"Maka..." he groaned, sliding his fingers out of her. Maka whimpered at the loss of pleasure. She looked up lustfully to Asura and passionate red meet lustful green. Maka pushed Asura gently off of her, and pushed him backwards one step at a time to the couch that was facing the window. She shoved gently, causing him to sit down. She stood before him, and Asura looked at her curiously, before it turned into a look of sheer pleasure.

Slowly pulling her tight tank-top off first, Maka began to strip one article of clothing at a time in front of him, leaving her in only her thong and bra. With deft hands, she swiftly took hold of his shirt and helped him pulled it off his well-toned body. She stooped down in between his legs and began to unbutton his jeans, exposing the silky red boxers beneath them. She looked up to Asura quickly before glancing back down to concentrate on what she was doing. Reaching into his pants, she pulled out his hardened member with a delicate grip.

Asura hissed as he felt the cold air hit his heated member before it was engulfed in a wet warmth. Maka gave one long suck before licking it from bottom to top, leaving a wet trail behind. With a deft mouth, she gently glided the large object in and out of her mouth, sucking harder each time, slowly driving him crazy.

She swirled her tongue at the base of his dick for good measure, watching him through her long eyelashes.

That's when he couldn't handle it anymore.

He gently took her chin and his hand and brought her face up, exposing a confused expression on her face. He swiftly picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards the long hallway that connected the living space to his bedroom; thus making her squeak with surprise at the sudden change of events. He kicked open his bedroom door and tossed Maka onto the king-sized bed adorned with red sheets. Without bothering to shut the door, Asura climbed over Maka and spread her legs before him, settling himself comfortably between her supple legs.

Maka could only bite her cheek as Asura slowly massaged her breasts through her bra, squeezing and kneading them in small circles. He lifted her bra up, revealing her chest fully to his hungry eyes. He glanced up to passion stricken face of his lover before taking one breast into his mouth. As his mouth started to work it's magic, Maka started to tremble slightly. 'Why is he...so good-ah! At this...?'

Swirling his tongue around her hardening nipples, he felt Maka jump and shiver. "Ah...ha-ah!" She moaned sexily, nearly panting out curses and cries of pleasure. All too soon, Asura felt his arousal becoming too painful.

As he pulled away from he breasts he felt something tug at his arousal, only to find that Maka and taken up a firm grip onto it and was pumping it slowly.

"Maka..." He groaned. She was driving him insane. He wanted her now. He had to have her now.

Surprising her, he grabbed onto her wrists and held them above her head once more. With his free hand he glided her thong off of her body inch by inch until she was fully exposed to his roaming eyes. He loved what he saw.

He quickly positioned himself at her wet entrance; hesitating slightly before he started to push himself into her tender folds. With this new intrusion, Maka gasped harder and panted heavily. Her mind was in a lustful fog and she couldn't rid herself of it. The passionate needs within her made her act involuntarily as she whined unintelligently: "So-so biiig..."

Asura heard the compliment and snickered down at her before kissing her cheek softly while he pushed harder, sliding himself into her fully. "Thank you for the compliment, and I must say, you're delectably tight as well." Maka gasped and struggled against his restraining hands. "ngh!" she grunted, frustrated that she couldn't use her hands as she wished. Asura chuckled at her and silenced her pouting with passionate kisses. He eyelids fluttered closed as Asura began to pump himself in and out of her, thrusting deeper into her as he began his steady pace.

He began slow at first, slowly building, until this alone wasn't good enough for Maka.

With surprise, Asura felt Maka wrap her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into her. He broke their kiss once again and saw how Maka's face was contorted oddly with pleasure and wanting, making Asura even harder. (if that's even possible at this point.) But, despite his better judgement he thrusted into her harshly and rapidly, causing him to sweat slightly.

Soon, Maka began to moan and squeak with every thrust he dealt her, filling the room with a rhythmic pattern of low to high pitched noises. Soon, his own groans of pleasure mixed with hers as he was coming closer to his climax. Running a hand up her stomach he shamelessly groped her right breast, relishing in it's softness. He eventually let her hands go, allowing her to run her fingers through his jet-black and snow-white locks. She was so wrapped up in passion that she didn't even notice how her nails were digging sharply into his skin on his back; but even Asura was too preoccupied to notice the pain, in fact, it might have even fueled his passion on even more.

Now thrusting back into Asura as well, Maka was close to climax, training a vice-like grip around Asura, causing him to moan louder then before.

"Ah-ahhn...ngh...A-asura...i'm gonna... gonna-" Maka moaned as violent shivers of pleasure overtook her, causing her vision to go stark white. Her walls clenched shut, pulling Asura over the edge of with her, as he filled her to the brim with his seed. He gave her a few more quick thrusts before pulling out of her. As he struggled to regain his breath, Maka was just recovering from her powerful orgasm.

"So?" Asura asked, smiling down to his newly made lover.

"Th-that was..." She panted, "amazing.."

Hearing her words of praise he toppled over and rolled next to her onto the bed. She in turn rolled onto her stomach after regaining her composure and hugged a pillow under her and stared at her peaceful looking partner.

He really was absurdly gorgeous with his pale skin, perfect hair, and masculine facial structure. Asura turned his body towards Maka's and pulled her into a tender hug. She was shocked at first, but she relaxed into his body and let her eyes close gently. Stroking her cheek affectionately, he asked her quite a serious question.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" He asked rather suddenly. Maka lifted her head up slightly at this curious question, but lowered it back down and smiled warmly into his chest. "I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask my father if this is okay," She joked, but received quite an odd look from Asura. "no,no,no that was a joke haha! C'mon! Im 22 you know!" She giggled.

"Oh!" He laughed, "But seriously...I'd like to see you again sometime." Asura placed a tender kiss into Maka's hair.

"Of course." She replied, searching for the covers under them before tucking herself and Asura underneath them. She was beyond tired and she wanted a good nights sleep.

Of course, that was no problem with her future husband at her side.

-END-

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review or favorite as you'd like!<p>

-2theMS


End file.
